Arrancar in the Seireitei
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Wonderwice joins squad 11. Random stuff but it stars Yachiru and Wonderwice so YAY!


Disclaimer: Sleep deprevison is a bad thing. Oh, and I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

Rating: T for a bit of language.

* * *

"Wow you're strong!" Yachiru giggled as a blue haired arrancar went flying through the air above them, "and you're fun too!"

"Ooooahhhh?" A blond haired blue eyed wonder blinked at her.

"My name's Yachiru. 11th squad fukutaicho."

"Ahhlleee Won-dur-wyce."

"Wonderwice? Hm, that name is funny on its own, so how about Wice-chan?"

"Ahhh." He said, he leaned his head to the side slightly before dashing off. Yachiru blinked, surprised that he left her, but before she could decide whether or not to follow him he was back. "Eeeeaaahhh," he said holding out a closed hand to her. She opened her own hand ready to receive whatever it was that he was offering her.

"Dragonfly!" She squealed, "They're so pretty! Wow," she hurriedly placed small kiss on his cheek. "I love you,"

"Yaaachiru! Come on we're going home," Kenpachi's voice called from the other side of the battlefield.

"Oh. Bye Wice-chan. I'll miss you." She said before running off after her captain. As they made their way back into the Soul Society she looked up at her father-figure with wide eyes, "Ken-chan,"

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Can I have a pet?"

_**One week later….**_

"He followed us home," Yachiru's eyes were wide as she explained, "it's our responsibility to take him in, don't you think Old-Man-Sama?"

"Well…"

"Followed us?!" Yumichika said indignantly, "You dragged…"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi said.

"Abomination!" Kuchiki Byakuya muttered for the umpteenth time.

"Bya-Kun, we aren't asking if he can join your squad," Yachiru stuck her tongue out at the noble.

"If Zaraki wants to let the little arrancar in we shouldn't stop him," Kyoraku-Taicho said. Every captain in the Gotei 13 was present to help make the very important decision of whether or not an arrancar could join squad eleven. Unohana-Taicho smiled a little amused at the whole situation. Soifon sighed in annoyance, why the hell was she here? She could be training or worshiping Yoruichi or something important like that. So what if Zaraki wanted to let another freak into his squad? Their whole damn squad was a joke- much like her fukutaicho.

"Do you believe he'd be of asset to the Gotei 13?"

"Yeah, sure." Kenpachi shrugged. Wonderwice meanwhile lapped happily at the hand of the prettiest member of the eleventh division. While this amused Ikkaku a great deal Yumichika looked slightly terrified.

"He looks…special," Kurotsuchi-Taicho commented.

"He _is _special," Yachiru giggled.

"OoooooooooooAahhhhh, Ieeee." Wonderwice added on cue.

"But he's also powerful," Kenpachi said, "He's a good fighter. Beat the shit out of Urahara Kisuke and that Arrancar Grimmjow."

"And you believe he's on our side?" Komamura asked in concern.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hm, well if there is no real objection," Yamamoto began. Kuchiki-Taicho stamped his foot, Ukitake looked wary, and Hitsugaya and Soifon raised their hands, Yamamoto ignored them, "then we will allow you to accept Wonderwice into the eleventh division. However if there…"

"Eeeek!" Yumichika screamed suddenly. The captains turned to the fifth seat in time to see Wonderwice thrusting his hand forward for another smack to the pretty man's bottom. "Stop that!"

"Ooooiiiiieeeeee!" Wonderwice gasped. His lip trembled and he crawled over to Ikkaku to brush up against him like a kitten.

"Look at what you did," Ikkaku shook his head disapprovingly at his best friend; the glint in his eye told Yumichika that the bald man loved seeing him uncomfortable.

"Gosh Weirdo-kun, be nicer to our new 4th seat Wice-chan," Yachiru chided.

"4th…but…but…" Yumichika's eyes widened.

"You didn't want it," Kenpachi said, "now it's gone. So shut the hell up."

_**One month later…**_

"How's the new recruit coming along?" Kyoraku-Taicho asked.

"He's good for training," Kenpachi shrugged. He watched as Wonderwice randomly threw shots of cero at his subordinates. "Keeps them on their toes."

"Shit!" Kyoraku screamed as a red light shot his way.

"Told ya," Kenpachi said with a grin.

_**Three centuries later…**_

Yachiru happily walked hand-in-hand with her fukutaicho through the eleventh division halls smacking anyone who they deemed annoying upside the head with cero and zanpakuto respectfully.

"You're the best Wice-Chan," She said admiringly as they came to a stop in an empty corridor.

"Ah, and you are quite the lady Yachiru-chan," he said brushing her hair back and kissing her on the cheek.

"Please you're making me sick,"

"Ikkaku-Taicho," Wonderwice beamed; he had always looked up to the man.

"You wanted to see me, Yachiru-taicho," Ikkaku said in the why-are-you-bothering-me-I'm-so-annoyed tone that he always spoke in.

"Hm, yes, but where is weirdo-fukutaicho, baldy-taicho?"

"Yumichika had to attend the monthly fukutaicho meeting, the one that you somehow _always_ managed to get Wonderwice out of."

"Well in my position,"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "Commander General Yachiru," he paused then said, "so was there something you needed to see me about or did you just want to come and kill my subordinates."

"Oi! We didn't kill them just critically injured it's nothing Yamada-Taicho can't take care of, but anyway that's not why we came here baldy-chan. We just wanted to know how the top secret mission was going," She wiggled her eyebrows and Wonderwice giggled.

"It's not considered a secret if everybody knows about it," he mumbled under his breath and then answered, "Well, to be honest, it ain't going very well. Kuchiki's not cooperating, he's still pissed that he lost the Commandership to you even though that was like fifty years ago, and Soifon is irritated that you're using her special ops team for….well, for Operation Bring Lots Of Real World Candy To Soul Society."

"No cooperation?" Yachiru frowned, "Well I suppose I'll have to call an emergency captain's meeting then,"

"Oh!" Wonderwice perked up, "Can you ask Ukitake-Taicho about the dragonfly breeding project?"

"Of course, my Wice-chan," Yachiru purred and nuzzled her nose against her fukutaicho's. He nuzzled back and then wrapped his arms around his pink-haired captain's waist.

"Pretty Yachiru, sweet Yachiru, how my heart sings when you are near me…"

Ikkaku made hacking sounds for a while but was completely ignored. He sighed choosing to leave his former taicho and her lover alone. Damn Kenpachi for leaving them. Damn the Central 46 for taking a liking to the pink haired girl and having a general disliking for the Kuchiki nobleman! And damn that Yamamoto for having an end of life crisis and leaving the Seireitei for that 16 year old Vizard chick! Damn them! Damn them all!

* * *

AN: May I be so bold as to ask for a review of this...thing.


End file.
